1017 Brick Squad Records (record label)
1017 Brick Squad Records is a record label founded by Gucci Mane (rapper) after his departure from Mizay Entertainment and the closing of So Icey Entertainment. The label is also home to artists such as OJ Da Juiceman, Waka Flocka Flame, Wooh Da Kid, Young Scooter, and Young Dolph among others. 1017 Brick Squad Records also has a subsidiary that was started by Waka Flocka Flame named, Brick Squad Monopoly (record label). The label has released studio albums by Gucci Mane and Waka Flocka Flame, including their collaboration album Ferrari Boyz. The two main artists are currently involved in a feud. Waka Flocka Flame has said they will never make music, or do business together again. 1017 Brick Squad Gucci Mane opened the record label after signing with Mizay Entertainment in 2007, following the release of his independent album Trap-A-Thon. On May 4, 2010, Mane announced he had closed So Icey Entertainment (record label) and left Mizay Entertainment due to business problems with Debra Antney. Gucci Mane stated that he was starting his own record label and that his employer, Jerry Alvarado, was already signing a distribution deal with Asylum Records. The first artists to sign up to 1017 Brick Squad were OJ Da Juiceman and Waka Flocka Flame, who signed up whilst they were still signed to Mizay Entertainment. Juiceman debut album was unofficially released through the Brick Squad record label (officially it was released through Asylum Records and Mizay Entertainment). Brick Squad's first mainstream success occurred in 2009, when Gucci released The State vs. Radric Davis. Brick Squad also signed Waka Flocka Flame who released his debut album Flockaveli through Brick Squad, Mizay Entertainment and Warner Bros. On September 28, 2010, Mane released his third studio album, The Appeal: Georgia's Most Wanted. On December 16, 2011, member Slim Dunkin was shot and killed at an Atlanta recording studio preparing to shoot a music video. He was shot while arguing with another person in the building, who has been identified as another Atlanta rapper, Young Vito. On February 25, 2013, Atlanta rapper Young Vito, was acquitted of murdering Slim Dunkin. However, he was given 25 years for aggravated assault and possession of a firearm. On March 15, 2013, via Twitter Gucci Mane said that he "dropped" Waka Flocka Flame and he was no longer a member of 1017 Brick Squad. The next day Gucci's management claimed his Twitter account was hacked and he had not sent the tweet about Waka Flocka. However Waka would claim this to be false and later diss Gucci Mane at a Dipset reunion concert in New York City. On March 27, 2013 Waka would tell MTV that it would be impossible for him to be dropped from 1017 Brick Squad as he owns stake in the company. He would also confirm that there was indeed a feud going on between the rappers and "they would never make music or do business together again." Artists * Gucci Mane (rapper) (President/Ceo/Founder) * OJ Da Juiceman (rapper) * Waka Flocka Flame (rapper) * BO Deal * Hatian Fresh * Wooh Da Kid * Frenchie * Young Scooter (rapper) * Young Thug * OG Boo Dirty * PeeWee Longway * Rulet 1017 * Young Throwback * Young Dolph (rapper) * Hoodrich Pablo Juan (Latest Members) * Lil Wop 17 (Latest Members) * Lil Quill and Yung Mal (1017 Eskimo) (Latest Members) * Asain Doll aka Asian Da Brat (Latest Members) * Ralo (Latest Members) * Z-Money (Latest Members) Managed producers * Lex Luger * DJ Junior * Zaytoven * SouthSide * Shawty Redd * Sonny Digital * OG Mack Drama * 808 Mafia (production group) wikipedia Discography Studio albums * Upcoming releases * Trap House III by Gucci Mane (May 21, 2013) * Jugghouse by Young Scooter (July 2, 2013) * Flockaveli 2 by Waka Flocka Flame (October 5, 2013 Mixtapes * Burrrprint (2) HD (2010) by Gucci Mane * Salute Me or Shoot Me 3 (2011) by Waka Flocka Flame * Benjamin Flocka (2011) by Waka Flocka Flame * DuFlocka Rant (10 Toes Down) (2011) by Waka Flocka Flame * Free Bricks (2011) * Writing's on the Wall 2 (2011) by Gucci Mane * Lebron Flocka James 3 (2011) by Waka Flocka Flame * Trap Back (2012) by Gucci Mane * I'm Up (2012) * Salute Me or Shoot Me 4 (Banned from America) (2012) by Waka Flocka Flame * Gucci 3D (2012) by Gucci Mane * Trap God (2012) by Gucci Mane * DuFlocka Rant 2 (2013) by Waka Flocka Flame * Trap God 2 (2013) by Gucci Mane * Free Bricks 2 (2013) by Gucci Mane & Young Scooter * EastAtlantaMemphis (2013) by Gucci Mane & Young Dolph * 1017 Thug (2013) by Young Thug * Money, Pounds, Ammunition (2013) by Gucci Mane & PeeWee Longway * Trap Back 2 (2013) by Gucci Mane * Keep Guwop (2014) by Waka Flocka Flame & Young Jeezy Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brick_Squad_Monopoly See Also * List of Hip-Hop record labels * Brick Squad Monopoly (record label) Category:Wikipedia Category:2007 hip-hop Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:Record Labels Category:American record labels Category:American hip-hop Category:Gucci Mane